


Re-Count

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Re-Count

**Title:** Re-Count  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Meadow  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance, humor  
 **A/N:** Harry is determined.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Re-Count

~

Ron woke to a tongue stroking his morning erection. “Harry?”

“You expected someone else?” Harry asked, amused.

“What are you doing?” Ron gasped, hands clutching the sheets as Harry lightly sucked the tip of his cock.

“I think you know,” Harry murmured.

“Yesss...” Ron hissed as Harry continued the assault with his mouth. A minute later he was spurting down Harry’s throat.

“I failed again,” Harry whispered when his head appeared from beneath the sheet.

“What d’you mean?” Ron asked, relaxed. “’Twas brilliant.”

“You’re a virtual meadow of freckles.”

Ron cracked open an eye. “You tried to count again?”

Harry blushed.

~


End file.
